TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of TrainBoy55's Thomas parody casts. Casts Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Gordon as Big Mac *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Toby as OJ *Edward as Hercules *Duck as Grampus *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Starr *Singing Puppet Man (from The Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Smudger as Zorran *Bill as Zip *Ben as Zug *Arry as Zebedee *Bert as Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pearl *Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge *Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Derek as Izzy Gomez *Oliver as Boomer *BoCo as Fire Chief *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Puffa *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Goods Train *Skarloey as Coast Guard *Rheneas as The Coast Guards Messenger *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Pirates *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Old Rusty *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Devious Diesel as Burke *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr adn Friends) as Blair *Billy as Billy Shoepack *Spencer as Bluenose *George as Nantucket *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba *Daisy as The Duchess *Molly as S.S. Vienna *Lady as Princess Alice *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Little Ditcher *Murdoch as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Mo *Cranky as Big Mickey *Jack as Jack *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *Ghost Engines as Ghosts *The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Gordon as George *James as Forduck *Emily as Emily *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Dispatcher *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Harbor Master *Duck as Northumberline Submirine *Mavis as Pugwash Thomas/An American Tail *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Mama Mousekewitz *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Papa Mousekewitz *Lady as Tanya Mousekewitz *Sir Handel as Fievel Mousekewitz *Edward as Henri *Devious Diesel as Warren T. Rat *Spencer as Digit *Canso (TT) as Moe *Thomas as Tony Toponi *Emily as Bridget *Duck as Honest John *Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer *Derek as Tiger *James as Jimmy *Train (from Pucca: Choo Choo Trouble) as Happy Train *The Big Merchant Ship (from Treasure Planet) as Tugs the Boat Thomas/The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *Percy as Chomper *Elizabeth as Cera *Lady as Ruby *Skarloey as Petrie *Rosie as Ducky *Oliver as Spike *Devious Diesel as Red Claw *Arry as Screech *Bert as Thud *Henry as Topsy *Edward as Mr Thicknose *Gordon as Bron *Duck as Shorty *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Guido *James as Rhett *Emily as Ali *and more Thomas/Sonic *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *Henry as Rotor *Emily as Sally *Mavis as Bunnie *James as Antoine *Toby as Uncle Chuck *D261 as Dr. Robotnik (AoSTH)/Dr. Eggman *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) *Arry as Scratch *Bert as Grounder *Diesel as Snively *George as Coconuts *The Fat Controller as Sally's Dad *Spencer as Knuckles *Edward as Ray *Rosie as Amy *Hector as Shadow Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball *Thomas as Gumball *Percy as Darwin *Lady as Anais *Mavis as Nicole (Gumball's Mom) *Henry as Richard (Darwin's Dad) *James as Banana Joe *Bertie as Bobert *Cranky as Lawrence *Dennis as Principal Brown *Terence as Clayton *Oliver as Alan (There both western & there both voiced by Rupert Degas) *Gordon as Mr. Gaylord Robinson *Daisy as Mrs. Margaret Robinson *Rocky as Rocky (Rocky & Rocky both share the same name) *Edward as Mr. Small *Duncan as Ocho *Diesel as The Robber *Stanley as Tobias *Molly as Molly (Molly & Molly both share the same name) *Emily as Penny *Madge as Carmen *Diesel 10 as Tina *Hector as Hector *Isobella as Masami *Caroline as Carrie *Elizabeth as Ms. Simian *Bill & Ben as The Eggtwins Category:TrainBoy55